Withered Blossom
by bbyxmdOtt
Summary: KibaxSaku. Broken tale of a broken woman. some fluff&Lemon. ENJOY&review : x
1. Cold Summer Evening

The evening sky was pressing on top of the young woman sitting above the hokage's monument, it was a warm night but she was clenched, rolled up into her own little ball, her fingers tightly pressing onto her skin revealing red marks when her hands would shift about trying to keep herself warm. The wind would sweep her pink locks behind her ears as her hands try clasping it back into place. 'It's cold' she thought, strangly enough it was half way through July where the temperature in Konoha would reach a massive 40degree's if they were unfortunate enough, but for some reason the young haruno felt as if she was lying in a box of ice. She almost looked lifeless besides the tears that would creep onto her pale cheeks, her green eyes drowing in the pool of salty water as they well up and began to release her pain.

Sakura rubbed her eyes clearing the cloudiness within them, she looked up at the moon and wondered 'How is he doing?'. She slowly shift herself up getting onto her feet a few wobbles here and there but she made it up ok, her legs began to move climbing down the monument she took a left detour towards the burial ground. She stopped at the first figure standing before her, it was a statue of the 3rd hokage, she quickly bowed and made her way in the ground. Her hands were trailing over each carved memorial stone, when she suddenly came to a halt her hands suddenly died and was left lifeless beside her thighs, her eyes began to well up again as she kept her gazed fixed on the memorial stone infront of her. 'Why did you leave me?' she whispered to herself as tears ran down her face, she broke down onto her knee's she slammed her hand into the stone as specks of if crumbled. 'We're all missing you so much' Sakura wept as her hands slowly uncovered the engraved name on the stone revealing the name 'Kiba Inuzuka....'

* * *

**Hi there its my first KibaxSaku fluff thingybob, but hope it started off well, R&R please tenQ =) x**


	2. Your dumplings

Sakura didnt understand why he had died, Kiba was one of the highest ranked Shinobi Konoha has ever seen, he was so powerful and fierce she was sure no one could ever bring him down. He had amazing strength, was one of the most fastest ninja possibly just right behind the green beast of Konoha Lee himself. Kiba was almost the perfect shinobi in her eyes, he had everything Tsunade ask for but why, why did he die? he could of countered the attack if he wanted to, he could of dodged it if he wanted to, but he just ... he just ...he just took it. 'Kiba-Kun can you hear me?' Sakura lifted her head up comming face to face with his engraved name. 'Kiba, everyones missing you right now. We always come to visit you so you dont get lonely, Akamaru comes see you everyday.' She whispered towards his name as trickles of tears ran down her face. 'Kiba, I made your favourite rice dumpling today just the way you always liked them.' her sad smile dissapeared 'I coudnt eat a two person's meal on my own, so I brought some here for you' She placed the basket of dumpling infront of the statue and her hands suddenly clasped her face , drowning herself in the pool of tears which began to fill up her palm.'I'm sorry Kiba, I coudnt save you.' Sakura never felt this burden on her before, it was way too much for her to carry, everytime she tries to push it of her shoulders, it always found its way back there. If only she could of saved him, if only she could of been strong enough maybe Kiba would still be here with everyone.


	3. New beginning

It was during late december, Sakura was at home in her apartment which was locked in the centre of Konoha, preparing for the new years festive she had planned for her friends. Her hair was flying everywhere as she jumped up and down moving around to the sound played on the radio as she fiddle with finger food and drinks 'DONE.!' she exclaimed with a smile shining ever so proud of the work of 'art' she had done to her apartment, taking a few steps back trying to analyze the party decoration and the tacky lights used from her x-mas tree, her doorbell rung 'Oh they're here.' she ran to put on some decent clothing, pulling out a red dress softly etched with cherry blossoms running from her shoulders down to her hip. 'I'm comming. HOLD ON.!'the door bell rang again, as she tried to pull up the dress pass her broad hips, Sakura quickly buttoned the dress which beautifully emphasise her womanly figure she watched herself in the mirror and thought 'I'm on fire tonight.' a small smile appeared on her beautiful maked-up face. 'RING RING RING' the ringing of the doorbell shot her back to reality and reality didnt seem to pleasant from the sounding of the knocking and ringing of the bell.'FOR FUCK SAKE IM COMMING' jheeze she thought as she stomped her way through the hallway, she opened the door.'I said i was com-...'. Suddenly she felt a warm tease to her face as a pink blush overwhelmed her cheek's, she looked at the man standing infront of her, it was Kiba of all people he was to make it first.

Sakura stared at him with his finger about to ring the bell for the 100th time her eyes was dazed at how ravishing he looked tonight, his brown hair was ruffled and framed his face wonderfully while he wore a black jacket which forced his shoulder's to stand out as proud as he was, he sniggered and wiggled his way through her door.'What took you so long.?' he turnt his head back and watched her close off looking at her feet and blushing.'Uh. i'm sorry kiba-kun' Sakura slowly lift her head to meet his piercing eye's. His eyes were the most outstanding feature on him, they were powerful and could make even the toughest of all toughest Tsunade - sama fall on her knee's. 'Psft, no sweat' he said as he turnt his gazed at Sakura towards her living room filled with festive crap. She didnt know why but she felt so warm when she saw Kiba standing at the door, there was something about him that made her feel are squeely and tingly inside. Normally her and Kiba were usually on opposite paths never really made any much contact nor communication, she was busy with her schedule at the hospital and he was busy training genin's for either of them to even take time to get to know eachother properly. She laughed at herself and thought out off all people he turnt up first.

Everyone turnt up slowly one by one, Hinata& Naruto came in a package, so did Neji and Ino. Shikamaru was in a bothersome mood because Chouji and Lee kept pestering eachother with Lee being the one to converscate Chouji's chips because the 'youth' in Lee was telling him that Chips werent the way to go for a growing shinobi. Sakura Opened the door, welcoming in Shikamaru, she giggled at his bothersome mood and smiled at the Chouji wrapped around Lee's neck as he was just about to pass out, Shikamaru threw Chouji another packet of BBQ Chips when his finger's released the half conscious Lee, Sakura giggled with a hand placing above her mouth and the other lifting Lee up, she escorted him to her sofa where Kiba was quietly resting by Shino. Sakura could tell that the two men were both watching her, she knew she looked good and wasnt afraid to flaunt it, she dropped Lee on the sofa and turnt around to see both men latched onto her most feminine figure, to be honest she didnt care about Shino's attention for he has Ino to drool over, even though she was taken by Neji, it was most obvious Shino loves her...but what is there to drool over.? she was as flat as an ironing board, 'hell even i could get more ironed clothes done on Ino's figure' she thought, quietly laughing at her joke, her eyes stared at Kiba for a sec or two and then she turnt around quickly, blushing 'WOW, just WOW' she thought as she placed both palms on her cheeks feeling the burning sensation heating up.

The party was getting live by the minute, maybe it was the alcohol or just the pacific people she had there, but no doubt about it she could feel this new year beginning off being just the way she wanted, with the people she wanted, but in Sakura's case it was Kiba. 'Why hadnt I notice how hot he was before.?' she asked herself , slowly loosing herself in the thought of Kiba her daydreaming day's took over her again at her own party and BOOM! a loud crash woke the pink haired girl from her imagination bringing her sight over to a drunken Lee in his drunken fist stance ready to pounce at Chouji. 'Hey fat boy *HICK* you carrrrn g...g...get away *HICK* without a fight..*HICK*, oh no Sakura thought, that stupid Lee used the forbidden F-word on Chouji and now she knew the party was doomed, actually not even just her party, her apartment as well.! Sakura was enraged at Lee how could he still have drunk if he knew he was such a bloody lightweight. 'jheeze....' she slapped her forehead and force her chakra to her fist, both fist infact ready to punch the living daylights outta both the young men, she slowly moved towards them bringing her fists up and suddenly she stopped at the sight of Kiba holding both of the two men in each hand, her eyes widened thinking to herself, wandering to herself why hasnt Kiba shown up to be her knight in shining armour ages ago when Sasuke left Konoha for that bitch of a man Orochimaru. She released her clenched fist and watched the Inuzuka handle the two men like little kids placing one on each side of the sofa, then telling them that they're too much of a lightweight to handle a bottle of sake and... too much of a heavyweight munching half of Sakura's finger food in just 10minutes! Sakura laughed at how both the men sat there like kids nodding to each statement Kiba made when she suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist she looked up to see Kiba pulling her towards the sofa. 'I suggest you apologize to this fine young lady' Sakura blushed at his comment covering her face with her free hand. 'Sorry Sakura-chan' both men said.

Time was nearing to countdown as everyone made their way to Sakura's balcony, her eyes slowly watched over her group of friends, Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm, Neji had Ino in a tight squeeze, Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, Chouji... hmph eatting as always she sighed , Lee and Tenten was in a ruckus but nothing major.

The countdown was starting, her hands beside her thighs she looked into the sky waiting for the fireworks display. '10' her eyes was locked intently into the midnight sky '9.....8.....7' sigh she thought what a nice evening no boyfriend to even share her first kiss in the new year with '6....5' she looked to the ground and then back at the happy couples, the envy built up at how together they were, the looked so warm she thought '4', she just wanted someone, she never had anyone due to her busy life as a medical nin working most of her days '3' just someone she thought, '2' a quick wind blew beside her as she was dumbfounded to what happened, her face was blossoming her eyes zoned and found the man she's been watching all night locked onto her lips '1, happy new year' He slowly whispered as he pulled back from the stunned girl, her eyes were widen , watching him walk away with a slight grin on his face. 'wow is this? was this? was that even real?' she asked herself trying to process what just happend, 'Ki- Kiba just... did he ? did he ?' 'OH YES HE DID' the innner self of her sniggered, Sakura felt a slight pinch to her face as she watched everyone make their way out of her apartment, with the pounding of her heart drowning out everyone's goodbye just when she caught Kiba smiling through the crowd of people she could of sworn she was going to topple over. 'Just wow'.

* * *

**Got 3 chapters uploaded in one day woo-hoo *dance* and yes i must be bored if thats what everyones thinking. I'm pretty sure theres some mistake but please dont kill me **

**nxt update comming asap when my head starts working again T_T pleasee R&R =) x  
**


	4. Next day, oh dear

The sun was shining through her window, slowly collapsing on her face enthasizing the pink in her hair making it more pink than it already was. Sakura slowly opened her eyes gently rubbing them with her left hands when she a shy smile peak on her lips.'Ahhhh. Kiba' the thought of his kiss last night made her tingle and shy as she placed a hand on her lips to compress a school girl giggle with a light shade of pink covered her cheeks. Sakura quickly got out of bed realising it was 10am 'OH SHOOT' her eyes widened as she dashed towards her shower grabbing a towel as she ran. 'Oh no, oh no Tsunade - Sama wont be happy' she thought, 'Great, a new year and already a bad start' Sakura hopped in the shower and turnt on the nozzle, the water running down her back pass her buttocks and down towards her feet. 'Mhmmmm. Kiba' she softly groaned. 'wait, what am I thinking' she thought, why is Kiba on her mind and especially why is she getting so turnt on from the thought of last nights kiss? 'Damn, I'm a woman and i need to be professional, so no more distractions' Sakura hopped out of the shower, wrapping her green towel around her making her way back into her bedroom.'Shit at this rate, I'm gonna get a beating if I dont hurry up. Worried as she was she opened her drawers flinging random clothes everywhere until she came to her uniform. 'Shit, needa get dressed quick' she mumbled under her tensed lips, sliding on her black shorts and pulling out the red top, she was almost ready to go.'Needa move, NEEDA MOVE!' Sakura ran towards her door placing each boot on as she ran with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Konoha was live this first day of the new year, everyone were opening their stores, children getting ready to go back to school. The pink haired Konouichi interwined through crowds and hopped onto buildings and dumpsters.' Nearly there' she thought with a slight outbreak of sweat rollling down her forehead. One more hop and she was there. 'SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.!' oh know she thought her eyes were shocked and a sense of fear filled her throat leaving her speechless, Tsunade was furious at her late arrival and her anger could be felt miles away. 'How am i going to make this alive' her heads hung low as she made her way through her master's door. 'Tsunade - Sama ... I- I'm so sorry for being late, please forgive me.' Sakura bowed in respect to her master.' Sakura, I'm dissapointed, i needed you here to call forth some ninja's i need for a special mission' her master looked at her and then quickly turnt her head towards the village of Konoha. 'Sakura, Shizune has the mission detail, go see her to get it.' 'Yes, Tsunade-Sama.' Sakura left the room with a deep sigh, atleast she made it alive she thought, it could of been worst. The young Haruno walked towards Shizune's office where it was cluttered with many scrolls, inkpots and book's . 'Shizune-San?' Sakura peeked through the door hoping that nothing will topple over, her office was such a mess but i guess she wasnt to blame, being the hokage's assistant was much hardwork, handling all the paperwork, arranging meetings and so on. 'Yes. Sakura I'm in here' Her voice was comming from somewhere, it was hard to see with all these scrolls lying around, and then suddenly Shizune's face perked up stunning Sakura a bit. ' Sakura please call forth Kiba, we need his sensing ability for this mission' oh dear, Kiba.? Sakura tried to hide the blush that sat on her face, what was she going to say to him after last night, her stomach began to feel floaty and her heart began to race.' Sakura, are you listening to me' Shizune exclaimed. 'Yes , Yes , thank you Shizune-San' and therefore she left her office making her way towards Kiba at the training ground..

* * *

**okayyy well, i already had this bit written up so i decided to post it, not so good but the nxt one should be up TODAY.**

**please R&R =) thank youuu xx  
**


	5. harsh words, fixed bond

The wind was whistling through the training ground as Kiba and Akamaru was getting into their daily training when a whiff of strawberry;s carried upon the wind, came upon their senses. 'Eh, she's hear' Kiba sniggerd to his dog, Akamaru sent an excited bark back to his master and soon both got up on legs and began to make their way towards the training grounds guest of honour.

Sakura was wandering around the ground hoping to just dwardle a bit before Kiba come's round, she didnt know what to say NOR do, her stomach was packed filled with butterflies and her face kept glowing dark pink. 'Oh man, what's wrong with me' her eyes shut and her arms wrapped round her stomach trying to compress the airy feelings they were radiating of her. 'Hmf. Look who we got here Akamaru...'. Sakura eye's widen and she looked up to where she had heard him, standing just right above her was ...him, she couldn't move, talk NOTHING.! her eye's were hazy and the insde of her began to inflate with alfamed butterflies, running vigourously in the pit of her stomach. 'Ki-Ki-Kiba-kun...I, I uh.. Tsunade-Sama needs to -' suddenly he was facing her, he locked a stare with Sakura while he gently wrapped his arm around her, he knew the effect he had on her, but he grew excited, he shouldn't be teasing her around like this, he knew he shouldnt but for some reason, he wanted to, she wanted him and he knew it.'Sakura' he whispered in her ear as a slight shiver ran down her spine he grasped her and pulled her in.'Sakura' he whispered one more time, his voice was ectasy, her eyes shut and her knee's were getting soft, she couldn't stand up properly, lucky enought Kiba was holding onto her or else she would of made a fool of her self falling flat on her face. 'Sakura, your smell...' He began to nibble on her neck, licking and sucking on the area right underneath her ears, she didnt know what to do, her body was practically numb, his touch and his lips were jus pure divine. He slowly moved his lips to hers kissing each part of her face while it was jounrney-ing upwards to her pinked pursed lips, he outlined her cupid's bow with his tongue and then slowly closed on in to her.'Kiba-kun' her head was spinning, it felt so warm, so passionate, so much better than last night, his tongue entered her mouth and she could of sworn she was going to drop down and die a happy woman right there and then, his arms were still tightly wrapped around her elegant body and her fingers were running through his hair, down to his neck where she grasped on tight while she was slowly being held in a daze of ...heaven.

'I'm sorry Sakura, I wanna stay around and play with you but...'. his eyes were just so hypnotizing she thought, not making sense of what he's saying, while both body's were still held tightly together, she could feel his arms loosen a bit, oh no she thought she didnt want him to leave, he made her feel so good, why can't it last forever, he eyes showed a bit of dissapointment but it would be Kiba to sense how she felt, 'Hmm, I pay you a visit soon' he gave of that smile, that smile which made her feel so hot and bothered, it was sly and mischievious but none the less it turnt her on, with his last goodbyes he pecked her on the lips one more time and then he was gone; her arms were still in the place where they were, but this time hanging in mid-air, she couldn't control the burning sensation running through her body, it was so warm, so intensifying, she never felt like this with Sasuke, something about Kiba made her feel wanted, nothing her past lover's made her feel. 'Kiba...' her voice was quiet and soft, her lips formed a slight smile and she was stood stationary in that one spot.'Oh Kiba...' with the sun shining so high, and the blue clouds swimming above her, nothing can ruin her day she thought, nothing.

It was nearing towards evening, her shift at the hospital was nearly over, Tsunade informed Sakura about Kiba's mission and he'll be gone for about a week or so. She sighed while stamping of the last few paperwork, wondering how's she gonna cope without him being here.'UGH damn this stupid crush' she slapped her head once, and then twice and then a third time, she couldnt help but fall for him, she wanted a break from guys since Sasuke ran off leaving her heartbroken, and since then she sworn she would never fall for another guy from Konoha, but she was wrong.'Oh man' her hands covered her face and then placed back onto the table trying to calm herself down and get her back into professional mode, she stood up piled up the paperwork and made her way towards her office door and out, locking it she turnt around and slid against the her glass door.'Seriously, I'm head over heels for him...'

'Hmph, Sakura...' His mind was cloudy while watching the evening sun sink into the night, he sat ontop of the highest tree with his canine companion lying right beside him, he never felt so lonely before, it was practically 2days into his misson and he felt like something was missing, could it be Sakura? that night he kissed her on new years, he's been longing to do it for time. Ever since she went out with that Uchicha bastard, he couldnt help but feel a bit jealous, she was the prettiest girl in the village, well for him she was her unique hair colour and her green eyes which compliment her facial features so well, too him she was practically perfect. They never talked alot, assigned together on a few missions but they were always team7 & team 8 so having Naruto there didnt give him the chance to even get to know Sakura. 'Akamaru, I can't believe i kissed Sakura.' He always had a thing for her, he didnt know whether it was love or a lousy crush, when she and Sasuke broke up, he remebered how happy he was when Shino passed on the good news, he remeberd how eager he was to not let her slip away again, running to Ino's flower shop, he remebered buying her a big bouqet filled with roses wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied neatly just above the stem's, he remebered it all so well, suddenly his eyes were filled with sadness he took his gaze from behind Akamaru and fixed himself onto the now gone sun. It was during last year summer, half way through August, he was sitting on top the hokage's monument, it was cold he thought even though the temperature soared during that year, he sat with one arm on his knees while the other leg stretched out he didn't understand why he felt so heartbroke, her words sounded so clear as he remebered...

'Sakura don't cry, Sasuke is such a fool for leaving you, you can do better...' tenten whispered as she tried to comfort the crying Sakura.

'Tenten you dont understand, i love him ...' She was broken and her eyes were bloodshot from countless cries. Tenten didn't know how to respond everyone knew how much Sakura loved Sasuke for him to leave her was like a big sin, Kiba was standing outside the hokage's door where Tenten and Sakura were having their girl to girl talk, he could hear every single thing they were saying, well their was one thing he wished he never heard. 'Sakura please stop crying, theirs so much more fishes in the sea-' Sakura snapped 'NO!, thier isnt Tenten, all these men here are fool's to even live here is bad as it as let alone be with a man from here' Kiba eye's widen and gently pressed his ears ontop the door. 'Their all scum's Tenten, all of them.' Tenten was shocked, she never felt Sakura's word so piercful. 'Sakura they aint all scum, I've seen Kiba give you the look from time to time, hes such a nice guy-' Her eye's shot up at Tenten 'What. Kiba's scum as well, like i said all of them are, all he cares about is nothing but what's underneath a woman's clothing, he's as foolish as any other man.' Kiba was stood still, what did he just hear, his heart slowly broke from her angered voice, but his heart shattered when he found out that is what Sakura thought of him, he was head over heel's and for her and to think of him like that left him broken. Kiba dropped the flowers and left the building how did he portray himself as a playboy he wondered? why did people think of him like that, he was still single, maybe he did do a few women in the past but they were just drunken nights, he soon found himself sat upon the hokage's monument wondering where he went wrong, he didnt know how to feel about what Sakura said, he really did love her, he couldnt be angry and he shouldnt be sad, he was a man for crying out loud but no matter how much he tried to suppress his tears, but they always found a way out.

'Sakura how could you say that about Kiba, for all i know i bet he's madly in love with you!.' Tenten slapped Sakura across the face, Kiba was one of Tenten's closest friend, she knew he loved Sakura and to hear all his bullshit comming out of this broken woman was actually offensive. Her eyes were filled with anger,they were locked intently onto the pinked hair girl, it was actually intimidating how Tenten was now on another level to Sakura. 'I.. I.. I didnt know what took over me, i shouldnt have said that, your right Kiba is a nice guy he really did look out for me during those missions and I guess...' Tenten sighed , she stepped towards the door. 'Sakura sorry for slapping you, but you needed it' she giggled and opened the door .'Let me go get you a cup of water'. She stopped dead in her track to find a bouqet of flowers left on the floor, and the name was ever so clear on the card left on the bouqet 'For Sakura, from Kiba' shit Tenten thought, he must have heard, she picked up the flowers and handed them to Sakura, her eyes were wide glaring at the roses he left and stunned at the card left on the bouqet.'no..... no.... NO' he was here, she knew he was here, she hoped he didnt hear her but she highly doubted it, with the crushed stem and all. The pinked hair girl got out of her seat and ran towards the door and shot out of the building skipping stairs and went out the window, i need to find Kiba she thought, she knew he heard and hes probably really angry right now and all she can do is try to apologize. The village was scanned and Kiba wasnt insight, from the training ground to the Inuzuka household, Kiba wasnt around, the bouqet of roses still in her hand she made her way back to the apartment.'Did he really love me' she asked herself her eyes filled with guilt stumbling over each rose petal she couldnt help but feel like she messed up again.

Days later Kiba and Sakura were assigned to a mission, she couldnt help but feel that Kiba was really distant with her, even during the mission he was unusually quiet, she knew why and he knew why there wasnt a single sign of happiness at all, infact his face just spelt the word upset, Sakura walked towards Kiba sitting by the river, she put herself right besides him.'The moon's nice' she turnt her head hoping to recieve eye contact from Kiba but his head was fixed forward. 'Kiba ... please' the sound of water lapping over eachother and the light from the moon relfecting onto the river made it ever so romantic, but unfortunately there was a cold connection left between the two. 'Sakura, what you said, isit true?' His head still fixed forward, his voice was calm, it reassured Sakura in way, but everything was still far from good.'Kiba, I'm sorry but no, they wernt true, I was angry and I just said things out of anger.' Her eyes began to swell up with tears. 'Kiba I'm sorry, I dont want to be distant with you...' she looked up at him, still fixed forward but his head turnt to face her.'Sakura no sweat.' his smile seemed so fake but it was a good as she can get, she knew he was still upset but she didnt want to push things.'Kiba please.' she grabbed onto his hand, squeezing lightly as in a way to show him how desperate she was in getting things back to good between them, he stared at her small hands, it was so nice how she fitted onto his palm ever so perfect, he felt warm , he felt as if she was his right then, from just a grab of the hand, imagine what it would feel like if she was embraced into his body. 'Sakura...' He pulled her in by her hand wrapping his arms round her, he was right the feelings of warmth danced upon his body, she fitted so well, her head laid on her chest, he could feel she was shocked by this but her body loosened when she felt she belonged. Both Kiba and Sakura were back on good form, they spent alot of time together during the mission, for once Sakura felt wanted, Kiba was perfect for her, in one week she realised everything she wanted was right infront of her.

Arriving back to Konoha from thier mission Kiba was quickly called to see Tsunade, he was assigned to another mission, she needed Kiba and his tracking ability to hunt down some S rank ninja's in the hidden village of the mist.'ahh just got back and I'm gone again. how bothersome' what Sakura was suprisingly upset by this, why she thought? they're just friends she thought, but she was practically shedding tears at this, hes gone again, for how long? , where ?, when hes comming back? questions, questions, questions, she asked herself all over again the same questions, they didnt even manage to get the meal he promised her.'Sakura, I'm sorry I'll be back soon.' and as she knew he was gone.

* * *

**okayy its a bit longer than the other chapters if people are confused by this, its like a flashback =/ uh.. yeahh**

**hope it aint confusing please r&r ;] x  
**


End file.
